Happy Mother's Day
by She Says Rawr
Summary: It's Mother's day and Bella has a surprise for Esme that makes Rosalie sad. Rosalie's POV. I suck at summaries, story is better than the summary


**A/N**: This is my first fanfic so please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's amazing characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. And if I did, I would be too busy drooling to write.

**Happy Mother's Day**

I flipped through the pages of the magazine I had in my hands. It was just a bunch of articles on "How to lose weight: The perfect diet", "Highlight your cleavage" and "Tips to look younger". I scoffed. Like I need any of that. I am as beautiful as someone can get. I mean, I am after all, Rosalie Hale. I am the most wanted girl in every school I attend, the most beautiful woman in Rochester, the prettiest female in the Olympic Peninsula. Everywhere I go, men's eyes are focused on me, and women's are filled with envy and jealousy. The have a good reason though. I'm beautiful.

I stood up from the king size bed Emmett and I have in our room for apparently no reason, and threw the magazine in the growing pile that sat in the corner of my enormous closet. That's when I heard _her_, coming through the door, the light thud she made when she fell, Emmett's roaring laughter and Edward's heavy sigh as he lifted her up.  
How on earth can someone be so clumsy? I have absolutely no idea.  
"Emmett" I called, loud enough son everyone in the house except Bella could hear me. I waited exactly three and a half minutes for him to come up. He didn't.  
"Emmett" I tried again. Still nothing.

I was getting really bored and I wanted him to distract me. I _needed _him to distract me.  
His voice came from downstairs.  
"Ha ha. She always blushes when you do that!" Ugh! Bella Swan making a show of herself again.  
Emmett couldn't be paying more attention to her than me. She was a human for crying out loud! I decided to go downstairs to show him what he was missing by being with her and Edward.  
I walked to the stairs and passed my hair through my hands. I started walking down the stairs, slower than usual to give my entrance a dramatic effect.

"Hi Rose" said Emmett. I scoffed.

"Rosalie" Acknowledge me Edward. I nodded in response.

" Hi Rosalie!" Alice, as happy as she always was. Ugh! That could be so annoying sometimes.

"Hello Rosalie" Said Jasper without taking his eyes off Alice.

"Hello Jasper"

I sat next to Emmett in the white couch.

"H-hello Rosalie" Bella looked a little bit paler than usual, if that was possible. She looked nervous, or maybe scared. I acted as if didn't hear her, which would be practically impossible considering that I have great hearing.  
Awkward silence.

"So… I'm planning this big shopping trip next weekend… Interested Bella?" Alice was the one to break it.

"No thanks, Alice"

"Yeah, I'd rather keep her safe from all of the things that could happen to her in a mall" Edward was so overprotective of her. That was really bothering all of us. She wasn't a baby, so why did he act like a babysitter?

"Like walking into a glass door, or falling down the stairs, or being choked to death by a pink and purple scarf!" Emmett said, chuckling.

Edward snarled.

"She's not going to die if I'm there with her!" Alice complained "Besides, why would a pink and purple scarf choke her to death? I don't understand. Would it be like a bad scarf? Or an ugly scarf, because if it was a bad scarf in a super villain way I would understand that it would have wishes to murder her bu-"

"Can we please talk about something that isn't Bella's death?"

"Edward, you're too boring"

"Please Bella, I'm not going to let you die, and you _do_ need a weekend away from Edward!" Alice was pleading now

"Ok. I'll check with Charlie" Bella said in defeat

"Yay!" Alice clapped and a grin spread through her face. Jasper smiled too. Suddenly we were all smiling and feeling happy.

"Jasper stop that!"

"Come on Rose, don't you like to be happy?" Emmett asked me

"I like to be happy, when things that you should be happy about happen! Not idiotic things like a big shopping trip for the shopping-addict and her oversized dress-up doll"

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Okay, I had been a little harsh but, to be happy just because Alice was happy was lame. It was like when they were all sad just because Edward left his little human behind.

"Come on Rosalie! I can feel your anger. It's not nice" Of course, Jasper was affected by my sudden little speech and mood change, but what could I do about it? I was angry. I had every right to be angry.

I just wanted to get out of there. Away from Bella, who looked paler and more nervous by the second, Alice who was just being so _bubbly_ as always, Edward who sickened me by being so overprotective of Bella.  
He glared at me.

"_Oh Edward, you know it's true! You're always treating her like a helpless child!"_

I grazed Emmett's shoulders with the tips of my fingers and stood up. Emmett stood up next to me. We were walking towards the kitchen when Alice suddenly had a vision.

"What's happening, Alice?" Jasper asked  
She turned her head to Edward, who saw everything in her mind. He turned to Bella and whispered something in her ear. She looked happy and Edward looked at her sweetly.

"I don't want to know" I said in a very low voice as I turned to continue to the kitchen, Emmett behind me. Actually I did want to know and curiosity was burning more by the minute.  
Carlisle and Esme appeared on the stairs and greeted Bella.

I sat on the kitchen counter. I looked at my reflection in the microwave, stunning, as always. Maybe that's why Bella looked like that; she always looked so plain next to me. Maybe she was nervous because of that. Why else could it be?

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Esme's voice came from the living room, surprised.

"I told you, you would like it!" Alice said almost like singing

"I want to know what Alice did" Emmett's voice in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ugh! Okay, let's go" I said faking annoyance, but actually pretty relieved that I was going to fin out what was going on.

We walked into the room. At first I didn't know why I felt unease when I saw the scene. Esme was holding a greeting card, and was looking lovingly at Bella. Then it hit me.  
There, in big fat hot pink letters was written: "Happy Mother's Day!"  
Suddenly I realized why Bella was scared; she was scared of what my reaction would be if I found out.

Edward glanced at me. He had heard my reasoning, and he was looking somehow concerned. Actually, everyone looked at me with concerned eyes.  
But I couldn't care less. I just started to walk towards Esme, but before I could say anything, the images started flowing through my head.

Young children with blonde beautiful hair were running in a garden full of sunflowers. The boy was wearing a white shirt and a jean, and the little girl was wearing a pink dress. They both had breathtaking smiles. Their hair glowed with the rays of sunshine that filtered through the trees. They both had stunning deep blue eyes. The boy had little dimples when he smiled, just like Emmett. They were running with their arms open towards a blond woman standing in the porch. They were calling her "Mommy". They were calling _me "_Mommy".  
Edward looked at me one more time. He looked appalled by the things I was thinking. Jasper turned around to look at me too. I knew he felt my sadness.  
Emmett walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"H-happy mother's day, Esme" I managed to choke out before running.  
I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I wanted to be alone. I _needed_ to be alone.  
I reached a clearing in the woods and collapsed there. If vampires could cry, I would have been crying my eyes out at that moment.  
Emmett appeared not more than half a minute later and helped me up. He held me.

"It's okay Rose" He said reassuringly  
I was dry sobbing against his chest. He just held me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Calm down Rose, I promise I'm here for you if you wanna talk"  
I didn't want to talk. I never wanted to talk about it, why would I now?

"Just hold me"

* * *

A/N: It was kind of hard writing Rosalie's point of view, so I really hope everything's okay. By the way, reviews are my friends. 


End file.
